Mobile platforms, such as aircraft, comprise multiple subsystems, each generating a tremendous amount of data. The data is then communicated via one or more data busses, such as, an aircraft Avionics Standard Communication Bus (ASCB), during operation. In order to study aircraft operation and increase design and operational efficiency, it is desirable to record this data, and have it readily available for review as necessary. However, on-board storage space is limited, therefore determining what data is recorded, and when, is necessary.
Determining a set of triggers (to record data) in advance of operation and recording only a preselected set of parameters may help, but since it is difficult to determine in advance what data may be needed to study an issue, it may still be desirable to record all of the data made available on all of the busses. Therefore, solutions tend to result in unwieldy database size, or inadequate stored data.
Accordingly, improved methods and systems for data reporting directed to controlling time frames for data recording, enabling modular construction, and enabling reuse of triggers by multiple stakeholders are desired. Desirable systems and methods also minimize certification requirements of on-board software. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent Detailed Description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this Background.